Remus Lupin ou L'Hécatombe des Héros
by D.Would
Summary: Je ne sais pas à quelle date exactement je me suis rendu compte que je perdais peu à peu mes amis autour de moi. Ce dont j'étais certain, c'est que j'ai réagi trop tard pour empêcher ceci : la dislocation des Maraudeurs. Il fut un temps où nous étions un groupe uni sous la même bannière. Mais voilà la formule :  Il fut un temps.


**Posté le : **19 Juillet 2012. _Un court OS que j'ai retrouvé ce matin dans mon ordinateur. Je voulais le faire partager. Je vous conseille d'écouter Undenied de Portishead pendant votre lecture ;)_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remus Lupin ou L'Hécatombe des Héros**

Je ne sais pas à quelle date exactement je me suis rendu compte que je perdais peu à peu mes amis autour de moi. Ce dont j'étais certain, c'est que j'ai réagi trop tard pour empêcher ceci : la dislocation des Maraudeurs.

Il fut un temps où nous étions un groupe uni sous la même bannière. Mais voilà la formule : «_ Il fut un temps_. » Celui-ci est désormais révolu et laisse place à un climat de suspicion générale.

J'ai été faible et je me suis également découvert la vocation de lâche. Car j'ai failli à la mission qui m'était incombée. Nous souder les uns aux autres. J'étais un peu comme le cadet de la famille – l'enfant du milieu : point de jonction entre les deux extrêmes.

Le cadet est là pour modérer les ardeurs des plus jeunes et compatir aux malheurs des aînés. J'avais cette place. Je n'ai pas su la tenir comme tout le reste. J'ai longtemps cru que ce jour n'arriverait jamais.

Et pourtant il est bien là similaire à tant d'autres qui s'enchaîneront sans que je ne puisse les distinguer. Vous êtes partis, me laissant seul. Vous êtes morts et je dois vous rejoindre si Merlin le veut.

Parce que Remus Lupin est égale à l'hécatombe des héros…

* * *

Il m'a fallu un moment pour que je me rende compte que j'occupais une place tout aussi importante que la vôtre. Au début, je pensais seulement faire acte de présence, porter l'insigne de préfet et vous garder à l'œil – chose que je ne faisais pas, par souplesse.

J'étais le fantôme de la tribu, celui qui marchait dans vos pas, celui que l'on traînait juste parce qu'il s'agissait d'un maillon de la chaîne. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. J'étais seulement Remus Lupin.

Alors je vous regardais faire vos bêtises, n'osant afficher un sourire complice. J'étais comme le père qui observait les premiers pas de ses enfants et refusant de voir avec obstination que sa progéniture empruntait pas le bon chemin.

Pourtant, il faut avouer que j'ai grandi à vos côtés, me plongeant la tête la première dans votre immaturité. J'ai ri plus que je ne l'aurais dû.

Parce qu'il y a deux types de gens mauvais sur Terre : ceux qui montrent aux yeux du monde leur véritable nature et l'assument puis les pourris qui se cachent derrière de grandes figures et ne disent rien face aux injustices auxquelles ils assistent. Je fais partie de cette seconde catégorie de personnes. Un bon lâche. Un merveilleux mauvais. Un superbe idiot.

Oui j'ai certainement été idiot pour vous laisser partir. Vous vous êtes envolés et pourtant c'était moi qui vous donnais des ailes à l'époque.

C'était moi qui passais outre vos méfaits. C'était moi la menace constante : le vautour. C'est moi qui ai su capturer votre affection en plein vol sans que jamais je ne sache comment. Notre amitié est un véritable mystère pour moi. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lier quatre garçons aussi différents les uns des autres ?

James et Sirius ? Je peux comprendre, car malgré vos familles diamétralement opposées, dans le fond, vous vous ressembliez. On vous croyait même frères, pour dire. Vous étiez toujours... ensemble, vos pensées liées l'un à l'autre. Ni les hauts et les bas, ni le temps qui passe... passe... passe sans s'arrêter n'a pu défaire ce lien, ce truc indéfinissable qui vous tenait tant à cœur, ce bidule que vous nommiez amitié, mais qui était en réalité bien plus profond.

Mais Peter ? Lui ? Pourquoi vous a-t-il rejoint ? Et moi donc ! Je n'avais rien d'intéressant. Rien de particulier. Oh, pourtant j'ai désiré l'être ''intéressant''.

J'ai essayé de me donner un genre, de rouler des épaules – comme vous, d'attirer l'oeil des filles. Pourtant, ma nature m'empêchait de me lancer dans cette quête effrénée de la jeunesse avec autant d'insouciance que vous. Je me répétais sans cesse que ma vie était un rêve, une sorte d'illusion. Si un jour je venais à tomber sous le charme d'une fille, je n'aurais rien à lui promettre hormis l'incertitude, la maladie et l'isolement. Moi, je voulais être brillant en Sortilèges et faire le grand saut depuis mon balai... Je voulais être comme vous les gars.

Vous ne me croyez pas ? Eh bien, la preuve que j'ai raison : je restais avec vous. Je voulais m'imprégner de votre image, raison pour laquelle je ne la ternissais jamais. Car vous mettre un frein revenait à remettre en question ma place dans le groupe.

Ma place. Pas la vôtre.

Et c'est cette place qui vous a permis de ne jamais vous attirer des ennuis au point d'être expulsés de l'école. J'étais celui qui vous représentait face à l'autorité et mon calme et ma force tranquille vous tirait toujours des mauvais pas.

Sacrés farceurs de Maraudeurs ! Le nombre de retenues a été divisé par deux. À l'instar des autres étudiants, j'avais vite compris que le charme naturel de Sirius ne pèserait pas bien lourd dans la balance face à Argus Rusard.

Puis, à la fin, j'en jouais. J'étais votre bouclier. J'avais mon utilité en plus de votre amitié. Les plus belles années de toute ma vie. Avec vous. Toujours vous. Et dire que je m'étais attendu en rentrant à Poudlard à une scolarité paisible, uniquement rythmée par le clair de Lune…

Vers notre deuxième année scolaire, vous avez su. Vous avez vu le monstre qui sommeillait en moi. Et ça ne vous a pas effrayé, au contraire. J'entends encore James s'exclamer : « _Waouh, c'est vachement cool ! Servilius en ferait dans son pantalon_. » Et là, vous m'avez vu rire. D'un rire sincère qui devait valoir un litre de potion d'Euphorie.

Pauvre Severus... Savait-il que quelques années plus tard il ferait les frais de ma lycanthropie ? Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Bien avant moi, quelqu'un aura retracé le souvenir de nos aventures. Petit loup-garou à rencontrer sur sa route des amis. Amis devenus Animagi. Fascination pour la magie. Baguette a brûlé les doigts. Morts les enfants soldats. Éternel est leur souvenir, gravé sur un morceau de parchemin :

_Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, _

_spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups, _

_sont fiers de vous présenter : _

_la Carte du Maraudeur. _

Le premier est une victime de l'intolérance, la véritable nature éclairée par les premières lueurs de la pleine lune.

Le second est un ami peu fidèle qui sut cacher son jeu et sa roublardise derrière un paquet de cartes de Chocogrenouilles. Le troisième est l'incarnation même de la loyauté, représenté sous l'allégorie d'un canidé.

Le quatrième est le plus grand héros jamais tombé pour sa famille et la survie de son fils, et par extension, le monde sorcier.

Mon tout, les Maraudeurs : Confrérie des Fauteurs de troubles, Ligue des Artificiers, première classe et Bourreaux des Cœurs dans leurs temps perdus…

Autrefois nous riions de l'amour et de toutes les formes qu'il prenait. De la nouvelle petite-amie de Sirius, au cache-nez que m'envoyait ma mère chaque hiver, jusqu'au béguin de James pour Lily.

Il est beau l'amour. Mais destructeur. Car ce fut l'amour propre de Peter qui détruisit le pacte qui nous liait. C'est ça la vie : on croit connaître l'autre parce qu'on a passé beaucoup de temps avec.

Mais en réalité, on n'en sait vraiment rien. Les retournements de veste, les désagréables surprises et les trahisons arrivent tous les jours, quoiqu'il en coûte. Et je crois que c'est ça qui les a tués, pour de vrai... d'avoir à se méfier des personnes auxquelles ils avaient le plus confiance.

Elle est morte l'amitié. Elle essaie de survivre grâce aux souvenirs.


End file.
